Points of Authority
by Kyoko Decendant of Aura
Summary: Jak has escaped from prison, but his heart and mind is being ripped apart by the lack of routine in the outside. What will break him? The Commander? Or his freedom? Rating will go up in Ch. 2. ErolxJak


_-Forfeit the game _

_Before somebody else takes you out of the frame_

_Put your name to shame_

_Cover up your face _

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast _

_You just won't last....-_

Erol. The one person who has changed my life the most. I sit here at the starting line of the Class 3 race and look next to me. I imagine his him next to me at the Class 1 race, making a dramatic entrance as always as he stops momentarily to comment on something- anything about me. The smirk on his face and the pure lust in his eyes as his eyes lock onto mine; the same lust that was evident every day in prison.

_-You love the way I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the _

_Awful things you put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life, my pride is broken...-_

That time in prison... I hated every minute of it. I hated the torture of the Dark Eco pouring into my veins. I hated the starvation from the small provisions they gave us three times a day. I hated the nightly visits from that... _Commander..._ Every minute of my two years in that prison was a nightmare, but it became almost routine for me.

It was only after I escaped that I learned that I couldn't live without that routine... that organized torture, where the same bad things happened every day. But the part that was the worst was discovering that the Commander's nightly visits wouldn't happen anymore.

I had, without realizing it, grown to need that torture. I needed that stability, always pushing me back. Always forcing me to push my limit to the top. I needed the Commander to be there, forcing me to try my hardest to escape his vice-like grip and his passionate kisses. I needed to have something to resist.

All this is running through my mind as I speed through the winding track. This place reminds me of him... I guess you could blame it on his racing mask. I've never seen him without it, so I figured the races were a big part of his life since before Krew had hired me to race for his mechanic. That, and the way his fiery-orange hair constantly flared back, as if still flowing in the wind.

As I lap the other racers, crossing the finish line for the last time that race, I just pull out of the track and walk away, ignoring the rampant cheering from the fans in the stands. It's just not that much of a victory... Sure, I'm closer to getting to the palace, but... who cares? Killing the Baron won't do anything for my life.

Walking over to the garage, Keira already has my zoomer up and is fixing the minor damages to the vehicle while chatting with Tess. As the original creator of the A-Grav Zoomer, I know that Keira can fix it up to be better than it once was. The two of them congratulate me on winning the race, but I walk out after a few minutes of chatting, leaving Daxter to flirt with the two women.

_-You like to think you're never wrong_

_You have to act like you're someone_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_You want to share what you've been through-_

I've seen him around town lately; commanding his troops on the more important missions, and sometimes just 'patrolling' the streets on his own. But I know better; he's looking for me. It's obvious in the way his eyes dart around the streets as he confidently strides through them at night.

He knows I'm there sometimes. Other times he has no clue that I'm following him through the city streets, almost like a stalker.

Today, he seems oblivious to the fact that I'm following him. But then again, I can never be sure. Still, I follow him through the streets of the city, hiding whenever he turns my way. He never turns around today. He just keeps walking, heading in the general direction of the palace. Sometimes he stops momentarily, looks around slightly, and continues walking, as if something was on his mind. I can't help but wonder what it could be; what could possibly falter the attention of a government official.

On the palace steps, he once again stopped, this time looking directly at me before I could hide behind anything. His amber eyes locked onto mine, and I couldn't move anywhere except towards him; slowly, step-by-step. I was drawn to him as he stood there, a smirk replacing the lost look on his face as he placed his hands idly on his hips. His eyes still boring into mine as I came to the realization that this was a trap, carefully laid out for me. He had set the entire thing up, making sure I followed him all the way to the palace and right into his arms.

And that's exactly where I ended up.

_-You live what you've learned-_

I finally had him where I wanted... The beauty that had been deprived of me ever since he escaped. And here he was, coming towards me. Willingly, for that matter! I feel a smirk on my face, knowing that my plan had not failed me. I thought I would have to bribe him into coming to me; to take a hostage. But I guess in the past two or so years, he's grown as fond of me as I am of him.

When he was about a foot from me, he stopped walking and just stood there; almost mesmerized. I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away from me. Walking towards him, he flinched as I lifted his chin, pulling him into a quick kiss. I stepped back momentarily and gestured to the palace doors.

I whispered, "Come into my parlor..."

Said the spider to the fly.

-

This fic is gonna be in 3 parts. I'm writing this because I'm basically having a block on Loss of Innocence, but I will finish it! I promise! And I'm just writing these randomly, so don't mind if the grammar mistakes. It's only a first draft, after all.


End file.
